


bang, bang (there goes your heart)

by CathRsa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But he's also flirtatious, Character Death, Faking feelings, Felix kind of manipulative, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki au where people have flowers in their lungs, Jisung just doesn't care, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot Twists, Requited Unrequited Love, The cycle of falling in love is like the season, Uh...death?, Unrequited Love, When people died because of unrequited love their flower will grow in their grave, oh yea i forgot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathRsa/pseuds/CathRsa
Summary: Felix mencintai Minho, tapi kenapa bunganya tak berhenti layu?Felix mencintainya... kan?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	bang, bang (there goes your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> made as a req from someone. i hope you enjoy it ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ

_Ting!_

Felix mengangkat kepala dari rangkaian tangkai bunga yang tengah disusunnya, tersenyum kecil guna menyambut pelanggan yang baru memasuki toko bunganya. "Selamat datang di _Flos Vitae_! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku mencari rangkaian bunga untuk rekan kerjaku yang akan pensiun. Adakah bunga yang melambangkan rasa terima kasih atau semacamnya?"

Felix mengangguk, dengan gerakan anggun mengambil beberapa tangkai mawar dari vas-vas besar berisi air di sekitarnya. Mawar kuning, merah, merah muda, putih, hijau, dan biru disusunnya membentuk sebuah buket berlilitkan pita putih.

"Mawar bermacam warna melambangkan rasa terima kasih," Felix berbaik hati menjelaskan melihat raut tertarik dan penuh tanya pemuda yang datang ke toko bunganya itu. "Dan terutama mawar yang segar. _Flos Vitae_ hanya menyediakan karangan bunga yang terbaik dan penuh perasaan."

"Terdengar menjanjikan." Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Bisa tolong kau tuliskan sekalian kartu ucapannya?"

"Aku harus mengambil biaya tambahan untuk menuliskan itu." Felix tersenyum kecil, yang dibalas oleh pemuda itu dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Tidak apa-apa, keindahan memang harus dibayar untuk bisa dinikmati, kan?"

Felix hanya mengendikkan bahu, tersenyum, dan mulai mengambil pena untuk menulis di atas kertas ucapan bergambar hati biru muda. "Apa yang harus kutulis di sini?"

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya, dari Lee Minho."

Felix berdehem, kemudian dengan senandung pelan mulai menggoreskan tinta pena itu membentuk tulisan indah. "Jadi namamu Lee Minho?"

"Ya, ibuku adalah penggemar berat aktor itu."

Felix tersenyum. "Apa dia patah hati saat bunga milik aktor itu mekar?"

"Tidak, tidak. Cinta pertama ibuku adalah ayahku. Dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Musim mereka adalah musim semi."

"Menakjubkan." Felix berujar tanpa ekspresi. "Dan musimmu?"

"Musim dingin. Belum ada orang yang bisa membuat bungaku mekar."

"Kau terdengar menyesal."

"Iya kah?"

Felix mengendikkan bahu. "Menurutku musim dingin tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu khawatir sisa hidupmu bergantung pada kelopak yang mekar, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu." Minho mengangguk singkat. "Berapa semuanya?"

"Hm... Karena ini kali pertamamu, kuberikan diskon, deh."

"Serius?"

"Asal kau berjanji untuk datang lagi, ya?" Felix tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit, dan titik-titik pigmen unik di tulang pipinya naik hingga hampir menyentuh mata. " _Flos Vitae_ akan menyambutmu dengan senang."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan datang lagi. Kalau bungaku belum gugur, ya."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Aku datang lagi, Felix."

Felix menemukan dirinya tersenyum lebar saat sosok familiar seorang pemuda yang pernah mengunjungi toko bunganya melangkah masuk melewati pintu dan membuat bel berdentang. "Halo, Minho. Senang melihatmu masih hidup. Bungamu belum mekar, rupanya?"

"Belum, masih musim dingin." Minho mengendikkan bahu. "Sepertinya akan lama sekali sebelum musim ini berlalu."

Felix hanya mengangguk. Musim di hatinya juga masih musim dingin.

Di dunia ini, setiap orang terlahir dengan sekuncup bunga dan musim di hati mereka. Musim dingin adalah musim yang dimiliki semua manusia sejak mereka terlahir, sebelum manusia merasakan cinta, saat di mana kuncup bunga itu tak bisa mekar. Musim semi muncul saat pertama kali manusia benar-benar jatuh cinta, kuncup bunga itu akan mulai mekar beriringan dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Jika perasaan itu terbalas, bunga itu akan terus mekar dalam musim semi abadi. Namun jika orang itu tak melakukan apapun terhadap perasaannya, datanglah musim gugur, di mana kelopak bunga di hatinya berguguran satu demi satu hingga habis dan mati, dan kemudian orang itu juga.

"Karangan bunga untuk siapa kali ini?"

"Hm... Bisakah kau membuat karangan bunga penuh kebencian? Aku harus memberikan ini pada pesta ulang tahun rekanku yang mengesalkan."

Felix tertawa kecil. "Seberapa agresif kau ingin karangan bunga ini?"

"Pasif-agresif? Entahlah, dia juga tak mengerti bahasa bunga."

"Hm... Susah juga. Tapi akan kucoba." Felix melangkah mendekati vas-vas berisi berbagai macam bunga miliknya, mengambil beberapa tangkai dari vas ini dan beberapa tangkai dari vas itu, kemudian kembali ke meja potongnya.

"Geranium berarti kebodohan," Dia menggesturkan pada bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah muda keunguan.  
Minho mengangkat alis, tanda ia tertarik.

"Lalu?"

" _Foxglove_ berarti ketidakpercayaan. Bunga _meadowsweet_ memiliki arti tidak berguna, _carnation_ kuning berarti ' _kamu telah mengecewakanku_ '. Dan terakhir lili jingga, melambangkan kebencian."

"Wow." Minho tertawa. "Jenius. Sebuah _fuck you_ yang besar dan tersirat indah."

"Akan kuberi pita merah muda besar sebagai garam di atas luka." Felix tersenyum lebar. "Rekanmu akan sangat sakit hati kalau dia mengerti arti buket bunga ini."

"Aku juga pasti akan sakit hati kalau menerima buket seperti ini." Minho menuturkan. "Dari mana kau belajar bahasa bunga?"

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga sejak kecil." Felix dengan terampil menyusun bertangkai-tangkai bunga itu dan membalutnya dengan kain _spunbund_ merah muda dan pita besar berwarna _fuschia_. "Bahkan bunga yang memiliki arti kebencian pun dapat terlihat indah jika dirangkai." Dia menyerahkan buket itu pada Minho. "Yang ini harganya dua kali lipat, karena susah sekali mendapatkan bunga-bunga ini."

"Lebih susah mendapatkan bunga yang memiliki arti kebencian daripada yang memiliki arti kasih sayang, ya?"

Felix mengendikkan bahu. " _Flos Vitae_ hanya menyediakan bunga penuh perasaan, jarang sekali ada perasaan yang buruk."

"Baiklah." Minho merogoh dompetnya, menyerahkan sejumlah uang. "Tapi bisa berikan aku bonus?"

Felix tersenyum, titik-titik cantik di pipinya naik hingga hampir menyentuh mata. "Apa? Satu tangkai mawar?"

"Nomormu?" Minho mengangkat alis.

Felix tertawa, meraih selembar kartu nama dari kotak kartu di atas meja pajang. "Ini nomor yang bisa dihubungi untuk _Flos_ _Vitae_."

Minho menahan senyumnya agar tak luntur. "Nomor pribadimu?"

"Kau bisa memesan buket bunga di nomor itu, Minho."

"Buket yang penuh perasaan?"

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku hanya ingin memesan perasaannya, tanpa buketnya?"

Felix kali ini benar-benar tertawa geli. "Kalau untuk yang itu, kau harus bayar ratusan kali lipat lebih mahal."

" _Well i'm willing to try, won't i?_ "

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?" Felix bertanya tanpa melirik ke arah Minho, merasakan pandangan pemuda itu yang sejak tadi tertuju padanya. "Aku mulai curiga karangan bunga yang kau pesan hanya akal-akalanmu saja untuk membuatku sibuk."

"Tidak mungkin!" Minho berujar dengan pekikan dramatis. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu, kan? Memesan karangan bunga paling rumit yang pernah kau lihat sejak toko ini didirikan, dengan alasan untuk sebuah _event_ abal-abal, hanya untuk membuatmu sibuk jadi aku bisa memandangi wajah seriusmu yang lucu saat mengerjakan buket itu? Sangat tidak mungkin, kan?"

Felix mendengus melihat senyum yang terpatri di bibir pemuda yang baru diketahuinya ternyata sedikit lebih tua darinya.

"Kuperingatkan, bunga-bunga yang kau inginkan untuk buketmu memiliki arti yang sama sekali tak berkaitan satu sama lain," Felix mendengus, mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat setelah susah payah menata satu per satu tangkai bunga berlainan jenis yang diinginkan Minho.

Tadi pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke toko Felix, membawa sepelukan besar bunga-bunga berwarna-warni, dan bertanya, "Kau menerima pembuatan buket dengan bunga dari _customer_?" lalu menjatuhkan bunga-bungaan itu di atas meja pajangnya.

"Tidak semua orang mengerti bahasa bunga sepertimu. Bagi orang-orang lain, asal buket itu terlihat cantik, sudah cukup." Minho mengulas cengiran, nampaknya menikmati ekspresi kesal Felix, dengan bibir mengerucut dan kening berkerut. "Rekan kerjaku senang sekali mendapatkan buket bunga yang waktu itu, dia menaruhnya di vas meja makan. Bisa kau bayangkan? Itu sama saja seperti dihina setiap kali sarapan."

"Aku tidak menyukai bunga-bunga yang kau bawa." Felix menggerutu ketika akhirnya berhasil membungkus bunga-bunga itu dengan plastik bening tanpa membuatnya bergeseran. "Tanpa perasaan."

"Ouch," Minho menaruh tangan di depan dada, bersikap seolah Felix baru saja memukulnya. "Itu menyakitkan. Padahal kau sangat tahu aku penuh perasaan untukmu."

Yang lebih muda membuat suara seperti _'cuih'_ pelan untuk menghina ucapannya. "Aku berani bertaruh kau hanya memetik setiap bunga yang kau lihat sepanjang perjalanan ke sini, lalu memberikan semuanya padaku. Kebanyakan adalah bunga-bunga liar."

"Tidak benar, ada mawar juga, kan."

" _Primrose_ ," Felix menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, seakan Minho baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat amat bodoh kepada seseorang yang sangat amat pintar, "adalah bunga liar. Dia tumbuh di sesemakan di hutan."

"Oke, mungkin aku hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, siapa yang peduli? Jelas bukan aku."

"Kau tentu sadar biaya untuk membuatkanmu buket ini lumayan besar, kan? Kenapa rela menghabiskan uang hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

"Karena kau tak mau makan malam di luar bersamaku?"

"Kapan aku pernah berkata begitu?"

Minho mengerjap. "Jadi kau bersedia makan malam bersamaku?"

Felix mengendikkan bahu, dan saat Minho memberinya tatapan terkejut dia melanjutkan, "Kau tak pernah bertanya. Aku jelas tak akan menolak makanan gratis."

"Jadi, Felix. Biar aku perjelas di sini." Minho mengetuk-ketuk punggung tangan Felix, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. "Kalau aku berkata, misalnya _,_ _Felix, aku menemukan sebuah kedai ramen enak di perempatan jalan menuju tokomu, maukah kau makan bersamaku nanti malam_ , bagaimana reaksimu?"

"Aku akan bilang," Felix menyerahkan —setengah mendorong— buket bunga pesanan Minho padanya. " _Bayar dulu buket bunga luar biasa anehmu ini_ , lalu _aku setuju asalkan kau bersedia membayariku dua mangkuk ramen_."

"Tentu saja." Minho mengulas cengirannya yang biasa. "Aku akan membayari bahkan lima mangkuk ramen."

Felix mendecapkan lidah puas. "Apakah itu bisa disebut berkencan?"

"Apa kau ingin itu menjadi kencan?"

"Mungkin."

"Kalau begitu itu akan menjadi kencan kita."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Jadi memang benar kata Felix, ada pelanggan tampan yang terus-menerus datang ke toko hanya untuk melihatnya merangkai bunga."

Minho nyaris terlonjak saat baru membuka pintu dan didapatinya seorang pemuda asing berbaring dengan pose yang _amat_ _sangat_ mengesalkan — _berbaring miring, kepala berpangku di tangan,_ bahkan _dengan setangkai mawar di mulut, ugh_ — di atas meja pajang yang biasa digunakan Felix untuk merangkai bunga. "Uh... Ya?"

"Hai! Aku Jisung! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Pemuda itu melompat turun dan menyalami Minho dengan semangat.

"Ya... Hai?"

"Aku kakak Felix, jangan canggung terhadapku, ok? Adikku sikapnya sangat dingin, aku terkesan kau mau dekat dengannya. Katanya kau hendak mengajaknya kencan? Bagaimana? Kuperingati, Felix selewat malam akan sangat berbeda dengan Felix yang biasa, dia akan lebih lembut dan lucu."

Minho mengangguk-angguk, hanya setengah dari ucapan Jisung yang tercerna di pikirannya. Dia hanya memperhatikan dengan tatapan kosong wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang sangat ekspresif. Minho tidak pernah mengerti orang-orang yang bersikap terlalu ramah pada orang lain.

Suara tirai kerang yang tersibak di balik meja pajang menariknya kembali ke realita.

"Jisung, jangan menakuti pelanggan lagi. Nanti aku akan susah untuk mencari—" Felix muncul di baliknya, tak ada sarung tangan karet dan celemek bernoda tanah yang biasa dia pakai, berganti dengan kemeja lengan panjang tertutup _sweater_ jingga pastel. "Ah. Halo, Minho."

"Hai," Minho melambaikan tangan. "Aku tidak membawa apa-apa untukmu."

"Huh?"

"Orang lain biasanya akan memberi bunga saat kencan, tapi karena kau adalah floris terbaik di daerah ini, kurasa memberimu buket bunga di kencan pertama akan terlalu ironis."

Felix tertawa kecil, sementara Jisung terbahak seakan itu adalah hal yang benar-benar lucu.

"Aku sebenarnya cukup suka diberi bunga. Tapi untukmu, tidak usah membawakanku apa-apa, cukup kehadiranmu saja."

Minho mau tak mau dapat merasakan telinganya memanas —sudah dapat dipastikan akan memerah— karena ucapan Felix. Sementara Jisung terkikik. Pemuda itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman, dia seperti selalu bahagia. Bukan hal buruk, namun tetap tak wajar.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Felix mengangguk, memutari meja pajangnya dan mengamit tangan Minho, sesuatu yang tak pernah Minho pikir akan dilakukannya.

"Aku berangkat, Jisung. Jaga toko baik-baik. Jangan aneh-aneh!"

"Yaaaa."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"—lalu aku katakan padanya, _kau kira aku akan percaya?_ Tapi dia tiba-tiba terbatuk dan memuntahkan kelopak bunga di hadapanku. _Carnation_ kuning. Saat itu aku belum tahu artinya."

Felix menyeruput kuah ramennya sebelum menanggapi cerita Minho. "Itu artinya ' _kau_ _telah_ _mengecewakanku_ '. Lalu bagaimana? Mantan kekasihmu meninggal karena cintanya padamu tak terbalas?"

"Tidak, dia berubah membenciku. Tapi tak pernah memuntahkan bunga lagi, kecuali saat bertemu calon suaminya. Dia masih hidup sampai sekarang, bahkan sudah menikah." Minho mengakhiri ceritanya dengan raut wajah nostalgia.

"Kenapa kau memacarinya, kalau begitu?" tanya Felix penasaran, mengangkat tangan untuk memesan satu mangkuk ramen lagi.

"Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika dia meninggal karena cintanya padaku tak terbalas. Jadi aku menerima pernyataan cintanya, kupikir perasaanku akan berubah seiring waktu, tapi ternyata tidak." Minho menggeleng-geleng, menyeruput ramennya yang sudah mulai mengembang karena dia abaikan untuk bercerita. "Tapi aku bersyukur bunganya berubah menjadi _carnation_ kuning di saat terakhir. Kalau tidak, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah karena telah secara tidak langsung membunuhnya. Kadang ada hal unik seperti itu, ya."

"Tentu saja selalu ada keunikan seperti itu." Felix mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak usah jauh-jauh, kakakku sendiri contohnya. Jisung itu, musimnya adalah musim panas abadi."

Minho mengangkat alis. "Bukankah seharusnya kita hanya memiliki tiga musim? Musim dingin, semi, gugur?"

"Entahlah, dia sangat ceria, dan selalu berkata merasa dadanya hangat. Tapi dia tak pernah memuntahkan kelopak bunga."

"Kurasa enak juga hidup seperti itu, kita jadi bisa meninggalkan dunia karena kecelakaan atau sakit atau umur tua, bukan karena sebuah perasaan bodoh yang tak terbalas."

"Benarkah? Kalau aku sih, ingin sekali merasakan musim semi." Felix yang sudah menghabiskan mangkuk keduanya memandangi mangkuk Minho dengan mata berbinar.

Yang lebih tua menyadari arah pandangnya, tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggeser mangkuknya ke depan Felix. "Habiskan."

Felix mengerjap. "Boleh?"

"Boleh."

Raut wajah yang lebih muda menyiratkan kebahagiaan kekanakan, seperti seorang anak kecil yang diberi mainan baru. "Terima kasih, Minho."

Senyum itu lagi. Senyum khas Felix dengan _freckles_ yang naik hampir menyentuh mata.

Minho berdehem untuk mengalihkan fokusnya dari memandangi wajah pemuda di sampingnya. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang kencan ini? Sesuai ekspektasimu?"

Felix yang sedang fokus menyeruput ramennya hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan pipi menggembung penuh makanan.

Minho tertawa gemas, menusuk pipi kirinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Berikan pendapat yang jelas, Felix."

"Melampaui ekspektasiku." Felix mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Karena di kencan ini ada dua hal yang aku sukai."

"Oh ya? Apa saja?"

"Makanan gratis," Felix menunjuk mangkuk ramen yang hanya tersisa kuahnya, kemudian menusuk-nusukkan ujung jarinya ke lengan Minho. "Dan kau."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"—lalu saat itu aku ingat Jisung berkata, _'tidak apa-apa, Lix! Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk'_. Jadi aku melakukan yang dia suruh, saat tante tetangga jahat yang kami panggil nenek buruk rupa itu membungkuk di pinggir kolam untuk memberi makan ikannya, aku menyenggolnya hingga tercebur!"

Minho terbahak keras, bertepuk tangan mendengar Felix yang menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya dengan wajah sangat serius.

Tangan yang lebih muda dengan terampil menyiangi dedaunan liar yang menempel di tangkai-tangkai bunganya, namun dia masih bisa memberi perhatian pada Minho yang membantunya menata bunga-bungaan di vas.

"Lalu bagaimana setelahnya?"

"Bunga mawar putih dibagi di dua tempat, Minho. Yang satu airnya akan diberi pewarna jadi dia bisa menjadi mawar biru." Felix menggeleng-geleng melihat Minho yang mengumpulkan seluruh mawar putih di satu tempat dan membuatnya berjejalan. "Lalu aku kabur, kurasa karena aku kecil dan gesit, tante itu tak pernah tahu bahwa aku pelakunya. Tapi Jisung yang menertawakannya dari jauh dimarahi. Dia pulang ke rumah sambil menangis." Dia mengulaskan cengiran lucu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan masa kecilmu, Minho?"

"Tak ada yang istimewa," Yang ditanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku adalah anak membosankan yang terlalu patuh pada peraturan, hidupku datar dan stagnan."

"Kasihannya," Felix berkomentar jahil. "Pasti membosankan sekali hidup tanpa petualangan."

"Tidak juga," Minho tersenyum. "Sejak bertemu denganmu, hidup sudah seperti petualangan."

"Sedih sekali," Felix memajukan bibir, pura-pura memasang wajah sedih. "Bagimu aku hanyalah petualangan, padahal bagiku, kau adalah pemberhentian terakhir."

Minho memekik tak terima. "Ini seharusnya kesempatanku untuk menggodamu dan membuatmu jatuh dalam pesonaku, bukan sebaliknya!"

Felix tertawa, meraih setangkai mawar merah dari belasan tangkai di atas meja, kemudian mengulurkannya pada Minho. "Tanpa berusaha pun, kau sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Kalau boleh jujur, Minho sebenarnya cukup suka menjadi pemilik musim dingin. Dia tak perlu merasakan pusingnya mencari cara agar orang yang dia sukai balik menyukainya, atau khawatir setengah mati tentang hidupnya yang hanya tersisa satu bulan lagi terhitung dari kelopak bunga pertama yang dia muntahkan. _Tidak, terima kasih banyak._

Karena itulah dia selalu berusaha untuk tak terlalu dekat dengan siapapun. Ikatan yang dibagi terlalu erat takkan terhindar dari salah satunya mulai memiliki perasaan. Itu seperti _russian roulette_ yang terlalu seru. _Entah dia yang akan mati atau orang lain yang mati karenanya._ Bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, kan? _Hei, lihat. Aku sudah membuat orang lain mati karena menyukaiku_. 

Tapi dengan Felix—semuanya seperti tak terelakkan. Minho tahu dia bermain api dengan berhubungan dengan Felix, lebih jauh dari hubungan seorang pembeli dan seorang penjual yang seharusnya. Minho sudah mengajaknya berkencan sekali dan menjanjikan yang kedua. Minho tak bisa menarik segala godaan yang dia lontarkan, dan tampaknya Felix menanggapinya dengan ketertarikan yang sama.

Minho mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tak jatuh terlalu dalam, setidaknya ia tak ingin jatuh sendirian.

Namun kencan pertama di kedai ramen segera saja berubah menjadi kencan kedua di bioskop, menonton film tentang superhero kesukaan Felix. Lalu kencan ketiga dan keempat berlalu begitu cepat, yang berakhir dengan Minho menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Felix menjadi kekasihnya dalam kalimat tersendat malu-malu.

Kencan kelima mereka habiskan dengan _marathon_ menonton drama Korea murahan yang ternyata sama-sama mereka sukai di rumah Minho, berakhir dengan tertidur dalam pose berpelukan dengan Felix dan kemudian Minho memuntahkan kelopak bunga pertamanya keesokan paginya.

Rasa tak nyaman di tenggorokan memang menyelimuti Minho semalaman, sesuatu seperti menggelitiknya dari dalam. Barulah saat pagi ia mengerti alasannya.

Bunga yang dia muntahkan adalah _baby's breath,_ yang berdasarkan situs internet yang dibukanya cepat-cepat, ternyata memiliki arti; _aku ingin bersamamu selamanya._

Dalam hati Minho bersyukur, dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Felix saat memuntahkan kelopak bunga pertamanya, yang berarti setelahnya musim semi di hatinya akan abadi.

"Minho?"

Sang pemilik nama tersentak. "Ah, ya!"

Pemuda itu buru-buru mencuci muka, kembali menghampiri Felix yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya di sofa depan televisi. "Lihat," Dia menunjukkan kelopak bunga kecil-kecil yang didapatkannya.

Felix menatap kelopak bunga di tangan kekasihnya dan tersenyum lebar. " _'Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya'_? Aku tidak tahu kau seorang romantis," godanya.

Minho hanya tersenyum. "Apa... Bungamu sudah mekar?" tanyanya pelan.

Felix balas tersenyum. "Bungaku sudah mekar duluan, jauh sebelum hari ini, tahu."

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

Felix memainkan jemarinya. "Karena aku tidak mau kau merasa bersalah dan merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas perasaanku... Menurutku perasaan yang tulus tak seharusnya dipaksa."

"Kau terlalu baik," Minho menggenggam tangannya erat. "Boleh aku tahu apa bungamu?"

" _Monkshood_ , bunga yang ungu dan bergerumbul di tangkai tinggi. Menyimbolkan perasaan penuh perhatian."

"Artinya cocok sekali denganmu, Felix." Minho berujar. "Felixku yang penuh perhatian."

Felix tertawa, memukul bahunya main-main. "Aku mau mandi."

"Mandi bersama denganku?" Minho terbahak saat bahunya menjadi sasaran pukulan Felix lagi. Dia mengangmat tangan untuk mengacak surai terang kekasihnya. "Bercanda, bercanda. Mandilah, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Selamat datang di _Flos Vitae_! Ada yang—ah, kau rupanya."

"Kau terlihat tidak senang melihatku, kakak," goda Felix, menyeberangi meja pajang untuk mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Jisung yang berada di balik meja. "Ada pelanggan hari ini?"

Jisung tak mengalihkan pandang dari layar televisi yang ditekuninya, namun balik memberi kecupan di kening adiknya. "Ya, ada. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang mencari bunga untuk duka cita."

Felix menyeringai. "Tampan?"

Jisung akhirnya menatap adiknya hanya untuk menyikutnya. "Itu tidak penting, kan. Yang penting adalah hatinya."

"Berarti dia tampan, ya?" goda yang lebih muda, mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah Jisung dan menaruh kedua kakinya di atas pangkuan saudaranya itu.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Tapi ya, begitulah." Jisung mencari-cari sesuatu di atas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Felix. "Tampan dan mapan."

"Woah," Felix memandangi kartu nama yang diserahkan Jisung padanya. Tinta emas yang menggrafirkan nama pemiliknya menunjukkan prestisenya dengan jelas. "Kau tidak boleh melepaskan yang satu ini, kak!"

"Malas, kau saja sana."

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, tahu." Felix mengerucutkan bibir. "Dan dia baru saja memuntahkan kelopak bunga pertamanya. _Baby's breath_ , kak! Indah sekali, kan?"

"Ya terserahmu saja, lah." Jisung menggaruk kepalanya dan kemudian memukul kaki Felix di atas pangkuannya. "Ayo pulang, tutup tokonya. Kau pasti kedinginan."

"Aw, kakakku perhatian sekali." Felix memeluk lengan Jisung yang berwajah datar. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kau hangat."

"Ugh, kau membuatku kepanasan, sana jauh-jauh!"

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Apa kabar, sayang?"

Minho mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar suara Felix yang ceria menjawab teleponnya.

_"Aku merindukanmu. Jisung sangat amat menyebalkan, aku bosan terjebak dengannya di sini lama-lama. Tak ada internet atau sinyal televisi."_

"Hush, walau begitu dia saudaramu, lho." Minho tertawa kecil. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita minggu ini?"

_"Um..."_

"Tidak bisa lagi?"

_"Maaf sekali, kak. Ayah dan ibu memaksa aku serta Jisung untuk merawat nenek hingga sembuh. Aku akan kembali sekitar tiga minggu lagi."_

Minho menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Tentu saja kesehatan nenekmu lebih penting. Kau juga harus jaga kesehatan di sana, ya?"

_"Ya, kau juga. Ingat jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai sakit, ya. Nanti aku sedih."_

"Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, tapi nanti saja setelah kau kembali ke sini."

_"Huh? Ada apa? Bilang saja sekarang."_

"Tidak apa-apa, masih bisa menunggu nanti, kok. Tidak terlalu penting."

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu kumatikan teleponnya, ya. Jisung sudah berteriak-teriak memanggilku untuk menggantikannya menjaga nenek. Aku menyayangimu, Minho."_

"Ya, sayang." Minho tersenyum, menyalakan kran dan memperhatikan aliran air yang membawa menjauh kelopak-kelopak _baby's breath_ yang baru saja dia muntahkan. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu."

Telepon dimatikan. Sedetik kemudian Minho merasakan gatal yang luar biasa di tenggorokannya, sebelum terbatuk dan kembali memuntahkan kelopak bunga.

"Felix... Kenapa kau sampai harus berbohong padaku...?"

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Sudah hampir sebulan."

"Oh, ya?" Felix memutar kursinya menatap sang kakak. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Sebaiknya kau mengunjungi kekasihmu itu, adik." Jisung bersandar di atas meja pajang, melirik vas-vas besar tempat mereka menaruh bunga-bungaan yang dijual. "Kita sudah kekurangan bunga."

"Aku penasaran, bunga apa yang akan kudapatkan nanti." Felix tertawa kecil. "Selain _baby's breath_ , kurasa kita akan mendapatkan mawar putih atau krisan."

"Cinta yang tulus dan kesetiaan? Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Tidakkah kau lihat cara Minho menatapku?" Felix mengendikkan kedua bahunya dengan senyum lebar. "Dia bertekuk lutut di hadapanku."

"Seingatku semua mantan kekasihmu pasti akan begitu, kan?" Jisung memutar bola mata. "Siapa yang terakhir itu? Sebelum Minho? Chan? Dia menjadi bunga matahari yang sangat cantik." Minho melempar pandang penuh kasih pada bunga kering yang dipajang sebagai kolase di dinding. "Tapi ada juga yang menjadi _coriander_. Menjijikkan."

"Hyunjin orangnya memang seperti itu semasa hidupnya. Wajar saja kalau pada akhirnya dia menghasilkan bunga yang begitu."

"Tapi _hawa nafsu_ , serius? Dia mati karena bunga yang berarti _hawa nafsu_? Aku kasihan padanya."

"Aku akan mengunjungi Minho." Felix bangkit berdiri, meraih gunting tanaman di sudut meja dan mengantunginya di saku jaket. "Aku berangkat dulu, kak."

"Ya, hati-hati." Jisung mengendikkan bahu. "Oh, tunggu! Pakai jaket rangkap, Lix. Kau akan kedinginan dengan hati seperti itu."

"Tak semua orang diberkahi dengan musim panas abadi di hatinya sepertimu, kak."

"Dan aku tak pernah mengenal orang lain yang memiliki musim dingin abadi di hatinya selain dirimu, dik."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Minho terbatuk kuat, memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak sementara dia berjalan terhuyung, hendak membuka pintu depan saat mendengar suara bel yang ditekan berkali-kali.

"Ya—Felix? Maaf sebentar—"

Minho menekap mulutnya dan terbatuk keras, kemudian buru-buru mengantungi kelopak bunga yang dimuntahkannya, secepat mungkin agar tak dapat dilihat Felix.

Namun mata pemuda itu lebih cepat menangkap hal itu, tersenyum kecil. "Halo! Merindukanku?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Minho merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan, erat dan hangat. "Ayo masuk, sayang." Suaranya serak dan kasar.

"Kau sakit?" Felix bertanya dengan nada penuh perhatian. "Kau pucat sekali, astaga. Sejak kapan ini? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Tahu begitu aku akan berusaha pulang lebih cepat, kan." Dia membantu Minho berjalan kembali ke kamar dan berbaring. "Suhumu tinggi sekali," Pemuda itu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Minho. "Sudah ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku tak perlu ke rumah sakit, aku tidak apa-apa." Minho meraih tangan Felix, menariknya sedikit sebagai kode bagi pemuda itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku senang melihatmu di sini, Felix."

"Hm? Ada apa?" Felix mengelus helaian rambut Minho. "Oh, iya. Apa yang hendak kau bicarakan padaku waktu itu? Yang sangat serius hingga tak bisa dibicarakan lewat telepon?"

"Felix," Minho meraih telapak tangan Felix dan menempelkannya di pipinya. "Apa kau menyayangiku?"

Felix mengerutkan kening. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu, Minho. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba meragukanku?"

Minho hendak menjawab, namun saat itu tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa gatal dan dia terbatuk, memuntahkan kelopak bunga lagi.

" _Baby's breath_ dan mawar putih..."

"Lalu kenapa bungaku masih bisa gugur, Felix? Tolong jawab aku dengan jujur, apakah kau menyukaiku? Tak adakah sedikit saja rasa suka untukku?"

Felix terdiam sejenak, kemudian dengan sangat perlahan senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "Ya, aku suka, Minho." Senyum cantik dengan _freckles_ yang naik hampir menyentuh mata, namun tak ada kehangatan yang dapat dirasakan Minho di baliknya. "Aku suka pada bungamu. _Baby's breath_ termasuk bunga yang paling disukai pelanggan _Flos Vitae_."

Minho mengerjap tak mengerti, sementara batuknya makin kentara dan frekuen. "Apa hubungannya—"

"Ingatkah waktu pertama kali kita bertemu di tokoku, aku berkata bahwa _Flos Vitae_ hanya menyediakan bunga yang penuh perasaan?"

Ingatan Minho kembali ke beberapa minggu sebelumnya, saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di toko bunga milik Felix sebagai pelanggan.

"Tentu saja penuh perasaan. Bunga-bungaku hanya diambil dari kebun terbaik," Felix menceritakan dengan raut nostalgia. "Kuburan para mantan kekasihku yang mati karena patah hati dan perasaan tak terbalas."

Minho mulai terbatuk-batuk darah, sementara Felix masih setia menceritakan. "Mawar putih, mawar merah, mawar merah muda, bunga matahari, bunga lotus, bunga tulip, banyak sekali bunga-bunga indah dengan perasaan cinta yang tulus." Dia tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk punggung Minho saat pemuda itu memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna kecokelatan yang nampak layu.

"Beberapa yang menyadari apa yang kulakukan, berakhir menghasilkan bunga _carnation_ kuning atau lili jingga, sebagai tanda kebencian. Tapi itu juga indah dan penuh perasaan."

Felix tersenyum, menyeka keringat di dahi Minho. "Ingat saat kau bertanya apakah musimku sudah berubah? Dan aku mengatakan bungaku adalah _monkshood_? Aku minta maaf karena telah berbohong, Minho. Tapi aku bersumpah hanya itu kebohonganku padamu. Aku tak pernah berbohong soal yang lain."

Felix menarik nafas dramatis seakan ia hendak mengumumkan sesuatu. "Aku tak akan bisa jatuh cinta. Musim di hatiku adalah musim dingin abadi yang takkan pernah bisa berubah menjadi musim semi. Aku dan Jisung adalah dua anak yang lahir dengan kasus langka. Dan _monkshood_ memang memiliki arti _penuh perhatian_ , tapi lebih tepatnya ialah; _hati-hati, musuh dalam selimut_. Aku sudah berbaik hati memperingatimu, lho. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, ya."

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, memandangi Minho yang sekarang nampak kesulitan menarik nafas, entah karena syok atau karena waktu hidupnya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Minho. Kau akan terkenang dalam bunga yang cantik."

"...ta...mu..."

Felix mendekatkan telinganya dengan bibir pemuda yang lebih tua. "Huh? Aku tidak dengar, ada pesan terakhir? Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya."

"Aku...mencintaimu..."

Felix menegakkan tubuh, tersenyum lebar. "Senang mendengarnya. Mungkin kau akan menghasilkan krisan juga."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Sudah belum, dik?"

"Sebentar, kak!"

Jisung bersidekap dan berdecak, mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya ke atas tanah empuk itu namun tetap dengan sabar menunggui adiknya yang sedang sibuk memetik berbagai macam bunga-bungaan yang tumbuh subur. "Lama sekali, sih."

Felix mengerucutkan bibir. "Bukan salahku kalau ternyata Minho menghasilkan bunga sebanyak ini, kan!" gerutunya dengan bibir maju.

Jisung memberinya tatapan datar yang membuat Felix mengulaskan cengiran.

"Baiklah, baik. Kuakui mungkin ini karenaku juga."

Jisung mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi aku masih tak bisa menyangka, ternyata dia setulus itu padamu."

Felix mengendikkan bahu. "Ya... Bahkan di saat-saat akhir kehidupannya, perasaan yang dia rasakan untukku adalah kesabaran, ketulusan, kesetiaan, dan bahkan dia tetap ingin menghabiskan hidup bersamaku." Pemuda itu memandangi belasan nyaris puluhan tangkai bunga yang telah dipetiknya. Di antaranya ada aster, krisan, _daisy, hydrangea_ , dan tentu saja; _baby's breath_.

Felix berlutut, mengusapkan tangannya di batu marmer dengan nama Minho tergrafir di atasnya, lengkap dengan semak mawar putih yang mengelilingi sekitarnya. "Aku akan datang lagi nanti saat bungamu sudah kembali mekar, jangan merindukanku, ya. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Jisung memutar bola mata dan menggumamkan ' _mulai lagi deh, melankolis_ ' di bawah nafasnya. "Ayo, pulang. Aku mulai kepanasan, nih," ucapnya tak sabaran.

"Oke, ayo pulang."

Felix meraih tangan kakaknya sebelum melempar pandang sekali lagi ke arah tempat peristirahatan terakhir Minho, dan menghela nafas.

"Jadi, targetmu selanjutnya adalah pebisnis yang memberikan kartu nama itu?"

"Ya, Seungmin atau siapalah itu—" Felix menekap mulut ketika merasa gatal yang sangat di tenggorokannya hingga membuatnya tersedak.

Jisung memandanginya dengan alis terangkat. "Tutup mulut kalau batuk."

Felix mengangguk, menekap mulutnya dengan tangan, kemudian membelalak saat batuknya mereda dan dia melihat apa yang ada di atas telapak tangannya.

_Tiga buah kelopak bunga camelia merah muda yang segar dan basah._

**Author's Note:**

> *camelia is the flower that symbolizes hope, admiration, purity, and desire. It grows on winter. So, at the end, Felix fell for Minho too, and since his winter is eternal, his flower is the flower that grows in winter.
> 
> Sorry, i guess? v^^


End file.
